Revenge of the Negative 10
Revenge of the Negative 10. is the twentieth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. And a 3-part event. Air Date November 19, 2010 Plot After Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Elena stopped Outbreak and the Forever Kinghts, Ben was wondering is there a villain out there to give him a challenge then he had daja vu. They were at Mr. Smooties for a break until they were soon ambushed by Albedo and Rojo. Elena first met Albedo in Ben's image and Ben explained to her about him and he's got an Ultimatrix. Albedo turned into Spidermonkey to Ultimate Spidermonkey, then he and Rojo attacks as Ben turns into Diamondhead. After Elena threw a smoke bomb, the gang got away and went to the docks to find a clue whats been going on then they investigate as they saw stolen alien technology then heard bangging from behind a wall then someone bursted out. It's Overlord (who was the former superhero, Captain Nemesis) and he brought Sevenseven and Ssserpent! Overlord still wanted payback for the time Ben ruined his career. Then while they're fighting Albedo cuaght up to fight then Ra'ad and Galapagus assisted Ben and the gang while Max and Victor picked them up in time. Then after they flew off Ben knows he fought this before 6 yrs. Then Albedo turned into Stinkfly to follow them and gooped up The Mecha Vehical's engines and crashed. When Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Elena, Max, Victor, Ra'ad and Galapagus woke up, Vilgax was in front of them Ben knew he survived when his ship exploaded all out of nowhere they were surrouned by Psyphon and Ben's other villains. After that Vilgax said this, "Vilgax Behold, Ben Tennyson, The Negative 10!". Ben should have known theyed be back "Elena You know them?" but Dr. Animo informs him that he'll won't defeat the new Negative 10 unlike the last time 6 yrs ago. Aggregor is after Kevin now then all started to fight. while they're fighting it just got worse, Kraab, the Vreedle brothers, Sunder and Atomic Dynamo assisted the Negative 10. Atomic Dynamo wanted payback on ben for ruining his plan at the power plant so punched Armodrillo in the face and Sunder helped until Ben turned into Humongousaur to Ultimate Humongousaur. Ben and his friends are almost deafeted until Bivalvan and P'andor came to save them by creating a thick fog of steam allowing Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Elena, Max, Victor, Ra'ad and Galapagus to escape After the fight, Vilgax order his teammates to let them go that the parts they need to repair his ship. Meanwhile at home Ben needs to think how he's gunna beat the Negative 10, Gwen almost lost her mana to Charmcaster also supported Ben about defeating them and Kevin still want to fight Aggregor but the question is why were they stealing spare parts? Meanwhile in the mines, Vilgax and The Negative 10 are rebuilding his ship then had a meeting they all know that Ben would ambush them like before then they had an idea, why not let Ben come to them? Vulkanus has a plan by kidnapping the people he cares about without him knowing. Overlord thinks its a great idea as he kidnapped Julie and then they split into groups of 2 and 3 except Aggregor. Overlord and Sevenseven kidnapped Carl and Sandra Tennyson while they were shopping, Rojo and her gang took Frank and Lili Tennyson, Atomic Dynamo and Sunder kidnapped Julie and Kai without Ship, Albedo kidnapped Jimmy as Goop, Aggregor kidnaps Kevin's mom, Charmcaster and her Stone creatures kidnaps Cash and J.T., Vulkanus and Sssserpent kidnapped Ken Tennyson, Will Hurangue was doing his news talk about Ben Tennyson until Vilgax, Dr. Animo and Kraab came in through the wall, and he took him while Kraab and Dr. Animo destroy his studieo. After they got them all, they put them in a large cage and they went to the Bellwood football stadium also Overlord tells Vilgax they need a audiance to see Ben 10's ultimate defeat. Meanwhile Ben knew the weirdest thing. Huranguenations not on the air but say "please stand by" and his parents should have been home right now. Gwen could'nt call her parents for 4 hrs and so is her brother. Then Kevin called them both, there's something on the news! The News reports that a group of villains are taking hostages and the police tried to save them but they were thwarted by Charmcaster's rock monsters, Atomic Dynamo and the Vreedle Brothers. the News chopper had just identified hostages in a large cage. Ben, Gwen and Kevin were shocked but why they took Hurangue then Ben, Gwen and Kevin can't beat them all, they won't stand a chance then a knock on the door it was Elena, she saw the news and she brought help. Pierce, Manny, Helen, Cooper and Alan came to help Ben then Tetrax, Blurr, and Aquatus came to help as well then before they left, Azmuth came to Ben to unlock the master control in the Ultimatrix (now he has unlimited time) and they went to the stadium to fight the villains. While the Negative 10 wait, some villains were having conversation after Hurangue thinks they're inleague with Ben Tennyson then Carl had enough and punched him in the face for talking about his son like that and gave him a warning he talks one more thing about Ben, he'll throw him into the Null Void himself but Sandra thinks thats a little extream then Vilgax told them to be silent and Albedo tells Hurange he's an idiot he and the other are all Ben's enemies and he webbed his mouth then suddenly Ben Tennyson arived and he didn't came alone.. Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Elena, Pierce, Manny, Helen, Cooper, Alan, Tetrax, Blurr, and Aquatus came as the crowd roared and got ready to fight Ben turned into Rath and said "Let me tell you someting, Vilgax. BRING IT ON!!!!" then Ben's team clashed with The Negative 10! Ben battles Albedo and Overlord, Manny pummles Dr. Animo for his hand, Helen and Elena attacking Rojo and her gang, Pierce battles Sunder and Kraab with Alan, Cooper and Gwen battleing Charmcaster and her rock monsters first Gwen put a force field around the crowd so they can't get hurt, Kevin went to save his mother but Aggregor is in his way guarding the prisoners, Tetrax battles Sevenseven, Ssserpent and Vulkanus. Max, Victor and Gilhil told Ben that they'll save his friends and family after helped Kevin. Vilgax is just watching. Atomoic Dynamo tackled Manny from behind as he is helping Animo and they were too many rock monster for Ben and the Gang until Ultimos, Tini and Synaptak arived to save the day. Tini helped Manny as the both punched Atomic Dynamo. Synaptak was helping Aquatus battle Ssserpent. Sixsix saved Tetrax and fought Sixsix's brother alone, Blurr fought Vulkanus and his Pick ax aliens. Ultimos helped Ben. Andreas, Galapagus, Bivalvan, P'andor, and Ra'ad came to help too. Andreas fought rock monsters and helped Gwen and Cooper and he grabbed Charmcaster and shook her rapidly. Galapagus helped Elena and Helen, Ra'ad was attacking more Rock monsters with P'andor. As for Bivalvan, he helped Kevin, Max, Victor and Gilhil when the got to the cage Alan already saved Kai, as they hooked up, and Professor Paradox already freed everyone except Hurangue, then they went to check on Ben. They all watch the fight. Blurr and Aquatus helped take down Dr. Animo and the Vreedle Brothers, and defeated Psyphon. The villains are defeated. Vilgax was dealing with Ben as Ultimate Humongousaur, he was ready to kill Ben, luckily Ben transformed into Chromastone to blast Vilgax in the chest and Max send him to the Null Void (and Psyphon too). After Vilgax is defeated, the Police arrived, Hurangue quickly escaped from the cage to tell them to arrest Ben, but they arrest him because they know Bens' a hero as he just saved his family and his friends, with him shouting angrily vowing to get revenge on Ben and before they took him away, Gwen, Kevin, Elena, Manny, Helen and gave him a warning, if he threatins their friend again; Andreas will shake him up like a milkshake, then he is off to jail. everyone was glad that Ben was alright, they all hug but Andreas gave a bigger hug. Sixsix shook his hand and apologizes for a bad things he has done six yrs. After that, Ben and everyone went back to his house for a celebration. While everybody enjoys the party, Ben turned into Greymatter to talk to Azmuth saying to him that a new threat is coming. Characters Ben's Team *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Elena Validus *Julie Yamamoto (kidnapped and hostaged) *Ship *Alan Albright *Cooper Daniels (in a mech) *Helen Wheels *Manny Armstrong *Pierce *Kai Green (kidnapped and hostaged) *Grandpa Max *Victor Validus *Tetrax Shard *Blurr *Aquatus *Azmuth *Bivalvan *Galapagus *P'andor *Andreas *Ra'ad *Magister Prior Gilhil *Sixsix (here to defeat his older brother and turns good) *Ultimos *Tini *Synaptak *Professor Paradox *Carl Tennyson (kidnapped and hostaged) *Sandra Tennyson (kidnapped and hostaged) *Frank Tennyson (kidnapped and hostaged) *Lili Tennyson (kidnapped and hostaged) *Mrs. Levin (kidnapped and hostaged) *Cash (kidnapped and hostaged) *JT (kidnapped and hostaged) *Jimmy Jones (kidnapped and hostaged) *Ken Tennyson (kidnapped and hostaged) Villains *Outbreak *Forever Knights *Negative 10: *#Vilgax (leader) *#Psyphon *#Aggregor (second in command) *#Albedo *#Charmcaster *#Overlord (now has a new orange armor, new triface helmet and O symbol for the name of Overlord. Plus has small shoulder spikes) *#Ssserpent *#Sevenseven *#Rojo *#Dr. Animo: riding on a Gorilla/Crocodile mutant, Crab/Lobster/Dragonfly mutant and a Bat/Lizard/Shark mutant *#Vulkanus *#*Pick ax aliens (helping Vulkanus) **Sunder (only helping) **Krabb (only helping) **Atomic Dynamo (only helping) **Vreedle Brothers (only helping) *Will Harangue (kidnapped and hostaged) *Argit (cameo in the audience) Aliens Ben Used *XLR8 x3 *Humongousaur/Ultimate Humongousaur x4 *Upgrade *Buzzshock x2 *Spittor *Armodrillo x2 *Diamondhead x2 *Echo Echo/Ultimate Echo Echo *Wildvine *Rath *Heatblast *Cannonbolt *Jetray *Arcticguana *Wildmutt *Grey Matter x2 *Chromastone Aliens Albedo Used *Spidermonkey/Ultimate Spidermonkey x2 *Stinkfly *Lodestar *Albedowolf *Swampfire/Ultimate Swampfire *Eye Guy *Upchuck *AmpFibian *Jetray *Albedovictor *Echo Echo/Ultimate Echo Echo *Water Hazard *Spitter *Fourarms *Goop Category:Movies Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes